Seto Please Come Home
by Animesaki
Summary: Katsuya is up on Christmas Eve night waiting for Seto to come home and be with his family. "If there was a way, I'd hold back these tears. But it's Christmas day. Seto please come home." (Warning: Mentioned MPreg); Reaqd & Review.


**My second Christmas once-shot, and my first Puppyshipping focus! It wasn't my original idea but I saw ****The Mistle-Tones**** last week and thought "Perfect!" when I heard "****_Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)_****". It fits them!**

**Seto: As if the story you wrote about me and my brother wasn't enough for you.**

**Nope~!**

**Jou: Saki doesn't own Y****u-Gi-Oh!**** or the song. Just the kids she gave everyone and the plot. Now excuse me while I go sit in a Gloom Corner.**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve in Domino City, close to midnight. In a dignified mansion one room is alight with the light of Christmas lights hanging from where the ceiling met the wall, flickering red, blue, green, white, and gold. More lights that were strung around a six and a half foot Christmas tree reflected off ornaments of ceramic, glass, crystal, and painted metal; among the branches along with the professionally made ornaments were more ornaments made of paper, parts of egg cartons, pipe cleaners and beads, and the like. Strings of gold and silver tinsel wrapped around the tree, and candy canes hung from the branches; at the top of the tree was a Change of Heart. The base of the tree was surrounded by many brightly wrapped gifts, mostly for one but still a few for others.

In the middle of the room was a white couch, and laying on said couch was a man in his mid to late twenties with golden blond hair and amber-brown eyes wearing black sweats and a light blue thermal top. He was on his back with his arms laid across his chest staring up at the ceiling that had paper snowflakes covered in silver glitter, six inches in diameter.

Katsuya Jonouchi Kaiba, as he had been legally know for the past eight years, was up late waiting for his husband Seto Kaiba, who had been on an impromptu business trip for a week and a half. The CEO had promised to be home before Christmas; now it was ten to midnight on Christmas Eve, and he still wasn't home! It wasn't fair! All of his friends were home with their families while he was up wondering where the hell his husband was.

"Mama."

The sudden break in silence startled Katsuya and he sat up looking to see a little boy, six years old, with dark dirty blonde hair and blues eyes wearing long sleeved blue shirt that had a picture of Blue Eyes White Dragon on the front and matching pants. He was Katsuya and Seto's son, Seth.

"Did Santa bring Daddy home yet?" He asked.

Earlier that day Katsuya had taken Seth to Kaiba Land to see the Santa village they had set up of the kids. His friends Yuugi, his twin brother Heba, Ryou, Malik, and Seto's younger brother Mokuba and his husband Noah had gone along bringing their children Thema Sakura, Yuugi's daughter, Lalya* Yuki, Heba's daughter, Amane, Ryou's daughter, and Namu, Malik's son. Mokuba and Noah didn't have any children but Mokuba was almost three months pregnant; he had difficulties when it came to carrying. Yuugi and Heba were married to Seto and Mokuba's cousins Yami and Atemu Sennen, Yuugi to Yami, Heba to Atemu; Ryou was married to the Sennen's oldest friend Bakura Akefia, and Malik was married to Bakura's best friend Marik Kuram. The children each asked the hired Santa for different things like toys or books, accept Namu added weapons to his list, but Seth asked for one thing.

_"I just want my daddy to be home for Christmas. Could you bring him home to me and Mama please?"_

It was so cute and heart warming, bystanders who'd heard could swear they saw the Santa's eyes tear up.

Katsuya sighed, "No Seth, not yet."

Seth's bottom lip trembled a bit as he looked at the floor trying not to let the tears building up in his eyes fall thinking that if he cried Santa wouldn't bring his father home like he had asked. So he instead climbed up on the couch and into his mother's lap leaning against his chest.

"Tell Daddy to come home Mama. He listens to you all the time."

Now upon hearing that one would think Seth meant for Katsuya to call Seto's cell phone and rant at him about still being away. But no, Seth meant for him to sing a song that he'd sang to his son every night since Seto went on his trip, _"Christmas (Baby Please Come Home)"_. When he sang it, he changed "baby" to "Seto".

"Okay baby. But you have to go to sleep or Santa won't come, okay?" Katsuya said and Seth nodded.

"_The snow's coming down_  
_I'm watching it fall_  
_Watching the people around_  
_Seto please come home_"

It had been snowing all day in Domino City; hell it was still snowing if what Katsuya saw outside the window was anything to go by.

"_The church bells in town_  
_They're ringing a song_  
_What a happy sound_  
_Seto please come home_"

All day the city rang with the sound of the bells of the temples ringing for every hour it got closer to Christmas, making everyone who heard excited for the holiday.

"_They're singing deck the halls_  
_But it's not like Christmas at all_  
_I remember when you were here_  
_All the fun we had last year_"

Christmas wasn't Christmas for Katsuya unless he was with Seto and all the other people they loved. He remembered the year before at a holiday party, Seto laughing with their friends about whatever simply because he was so full of the holiday spirit. Katsuya wanted to see that now.

"_Pretty lights on the tree_  
_I'm watching them shine_  
_You should be here with me_  
_Seto please come home_  
_Seto please come home_"

Katsuya looked at the tree standing proudly and twinkling with all the lights that wrapped around it. He was glad they had it up and decorated before Seto left.

"_They're singing deck the halls_  
_But it's not like christmas at all_  
_I remember when you were here_  
_All the fun we had last_ year"

The clock chimed midnight and Katsuya felt tears gather in the corner of his eyes. It was Christmas, and Seto wasn't home.

"_If there was a way_  
_I'd hold back these tears_  
_But it's Christmas day_  
_Seto please come home_  
_Seto please come home_  
_Seto please-_"

"I'm home." A voice whispered in his ear.

He turned to look over his shoulder and met the sharp blue eyes of a smiling brunette man he knew to be his husband.

"Seto!"

Seth looked up and saw the same man looking down at them; he smiled brightly.

"Daddy! Santa brought you home for Christmas!" he cheered and climbed over the back of the couch just to hug him getting hugged in return.

Katsuya stood up and walked around the couch to hug Seto tightly, "You made it."

Seto, still holding Seth up, hugged his husband back, "I promised, didn't I?"

Both adults smiled at each other and met half way in a long over due kiss, not even caring that their son was making gagging sounds at the sight of them.

* * *

**So whacha guys think? Review please~!**


End file.
